The Heat
by del1cate
Summary: A heatwave hits Limbo City hard, including Dante who is in desperate need of a cool down. Good thing his twin is as cold as ice. Just a little idea that popped into my head, i've been wanting an excuse to use pathetic fallacy in my writing for a while now. Yaoi Dante x Vergil. Please tell me what you think, i'm not sure if it's worthy of continuing. Rated M for possible later chaps


__Here's a little idea that i got when we were talking about pathetic fallacy in English :3 hehe it's been in my mind for quite some time so please let me know if it's worth continuing!

Yaoi Dante x Vergil, rated M for the possible next chapter

* * *

_"All you Limbo City kids better watch out because this summer is going to be hot hot HOT! With temperatures over one hundred degrees, come chill out and listen to radio-_" A heavy hand turned the dial on the radio to the next available station. As "Californication" overtook the smooth voice of Chuck Goodman, Dante rolled over the floor of his small trailer. His body desperately sought out refuge from the heat on the cool tiles.

The docks were almost deserted; save for the few senseless bikini-clad, Hawaiian-shirt sporting teens. The amusements were shut down for the duration of the heat wave, and Dante didn't blame a single soul for it. After all, who would work in this heat?

A bang resonated throughout the tin trailer and he frowned. Another bang followed, this time with a giggle. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

He sat up slowly, wincing as he ran his fingers through sweaty black locks of hair. Bang. Giggle. Moan. A spark of anger triggered and he jumped to his feet, slamming open the door only to shrink back as the sun's rays blinded him.

"Kevin-" Giggle. "Not here!"

Without a second thought, the hunter grabbed Ebony from the kitchen counter and stalked towards the source of the noise. Waves crashed against the docks with vigour, as the choice bonfires placed here and there crackled and spat hot flames into the stifling air.

As he rounded the trailer, he found a girl and her male companion pressed up against the side of it. Of course, this was not the first time this had happened, people often mistook Dante's home for an abandoned pile of tin.

"Hey kids! Get the fuck away from my property!" He would have laughed at the fact that he sounded like an angry senior citizen, if it weren't for the fact that he was so hot, bothered and pissed off. Two pairs of startled eyes stared at him. Well, he was naked.

"What the fuck are you two looking at? Get lost!" He cocked the gun and shot it at the ground near the couples' feet. The girl screamed and jumped up, and continued to kick her feet up even though it was just one shot.

The gangly male teen looked at him, bewildered, regretful and afraid. "You're fucking crazy man." Dante aimed the gun slightly higher. "Leave!" The two of them spun on their heels, the girl stumbling before her 'friend' caught her elbow and propelled them forward. The nuisances were gone and he was finally free to go back to lying down, on the floor… grumbling over the heat.

"Shit. Is my life really like this right now?" He muttered to himself as he walked up the steps, into the trailer. He was about to go back to the floor when he heard a sputter. The small fan that was whizzing around semi-cold air froze for a second, before moving to the left and stopping. Dante waited two counts before going over to it. "No… No, no, no, no, no, no please God no." He picked it up, smacked it a few times before ripping it out of the wall and throwing it through the window.

He couldn't stay here. The fan was his sanity, and now that was dead and gone. A heavy wave slammed against the dock, and he had the mind to jump into the ocean. Pollution be damned.

Before he could do anything stupid, his cell phone lit up with a cool blue light and buzzed. He told himself it was a sign to refrain from jumping into the water, which was akin to the Ganges River. The text was from an unknown number. Usually he would just ignore it due to the fact that ninety-nine percent of the unknown texts he got were from previous one-night-stands having a cry, or asking for a round two.

However, deciding to throw all caution to the nonexistent wind, he picked the phone up and scrolled through the message. 'Stop rolling on the floor and come to the Order. We have ice cream.' It was either Vergil or Kat, but judging from the way the words were fully written out, it was most likely his brother.

He ran his hands through his hair again and realized that he could probably use Vergil's shower… and soap… and shampoo. That was a definite deal-breaker, he had to have a cold shower soon or he was going to shoot himself in the foot.

Dante quickly put on a pair of dark Levis, a black tank top, boots, weapons and grabbed his phone before stomping out the door.

* * *

Dante had removed his top long ago, as his sweat had caused it to cling to him like an uncomfortable second skin. Nevertheless, he had managed to drag himself all the way from the sun baked concrete and splintering wood of the pier to the cool shadowy alleyways in the downtown district. Warehouses loomed up ahead like dull grey and rust mountains, and for once he was happy to be in the decrepit area.

Coming up to a beaten up, tagged building he stared at the garage-like door. Oh. Physical exertion. Fantastic. Then, just like that the door opened and a cool blast of air conditioning hit him like a brick wall. Lo and behold, his twin stood there with a twisted smirk on his face, and a pot of chocolate and peppermint ice cream. "Looks like you ran a marathon." He raised a silvery brow, and Dante shivered as his brother's cool, icy gaze raked over his form.

"S'hot." Dante stated as he shoved his way past Vergil, spick and span as ever in a loose navy blue tee and baggy black chinos.

As he shoved his way past, the snowy twin scrunched his nose at Dante's body odour. Dante, ever the opportunist, snatched the ice cream out of Vergil's palms. Vergil, feeling compromised, swiftly ankle tapped his smug twin, sending him tumbling to the floor, ice cream and all.

* * *

After a quick, icy cold shower, Dante had changed into a pair of his brother's sweats and was lounging on a dingy couch, watching the sweating weatherman recite the approaching weeks hot and heavy climates.

The hairs on the back of Dante's neck stood on end, and it felt as someone had ran an ice cube along the skin there. That was the feeling he got whenever his socially detached, albeit eccentric twin was close. At this moment in time, the feeling was welcomed with open arms.

"Comfortable there?" Vergil eyed his sweats that Dante had adorned.

"Very."

"Couldn't wear our own clothes today?" He said softly. Vergil grumbled internally, as his tone was supposed to sound acidic. But of course, he could never talk that way to Dante. At the sound of Vergil's mellow tone, Dante looked up and raised a fine ebony brow.

"Not my fault you decided to fuck up my clothes with ice cream." He sounded gruff- no, smug.

"Move over."

He sat up so his silky twin could sit down, only to lie back down with his head in Vergil's cool lap. Vergil sighed at the feeling of Dante's warmth, and Dante reciprocated the action as he felt calm wash over him. Long, skilled fingers worked their way through his wet locks of hair and he let his eyes fall shut for a moment.

Vergil decided it was strange, taking care of someone that was as energized and hot-headed as Dante but that the feeling he felt as a reward was well... kind of nice. A light snore snapped him from his reverie, and he looked down to find his brother snoozing in his lap.

He smiled slightly, finding the notion of his 'punk-ass brother' sleeping in his lap very amusing indeed. Dante sighed slightly, and nuzzled against Vergil. Vergil's eyes bugged out to the size of moons at the sudden pressure on his member. His lily white cheeks flushed a deep crimson as Dante rolled over onto his side so he was directly facing his brother.

The raven gripped Vergil's thigh and rubbed his nose against the growing tent in his twin's pants. Vergil gasped for air and gripped the back of the couch, his long corded arms stretched across the seat's backing.

Dante's eyes snapped open to the sound of his name being whispered almost painfully. Before he could say anything a different sort of heat from before shot through his body, at the sight of his twin's head tilted back and his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Unf.. Verge?" Two pairs of electric blue eyes clashed, one looking guilty and the other looking as mischievous as the Cheshire Cat.

* * *

Sooo? idk let me know what'cha think ;)

Your reviews bring me joy 3


End file.
